


a bath together

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy Feelings, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus was having his usual beauty milk bath when Alec joins him..and Magnus being proud of how his and Alec's relationship has been steadily progressing, with Alec now letting his guard down around him, and allowing Magnus to spoil him a little and properly love him.





	a bath together

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

That night somewhere in mid-week when Magnus was taking his usual beauty milk bath - candles lit and scenting the bathroom that he'd cloaked in mist with magic.

He was just about wishing for his favourite company when like telepathy, the bathroom door opened to a tall figure who silhouetted against the mist.

"I'm back", Alec hailed, walking towards the bathtub - a moment measured by a few steps but was enough to have made Magnus thankful for his cat vision;

Alec was stark naked.

"Welcome back, Alexander", Magnus greeted back, shifting over to make space in front of him.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed. Tantalising minutes of grapefruit essence scenting the room, and the occasional light splash of water each time either one moved - Magnus's skin wet and slippery against Alec's bare body.

"I suppose I'll be needing to redecorate", Magnus mused aloud.

"Why is that?"

"Well this skinship makes me tingle in all the right places but, if we'll be taking more baths together, then a bit more space couldn't hurt".

"It's those extra muscles you gained", Alec smirked - one eye open to watch Magnus's face before his focus shifted to trail down Magnus's neck and whatever body part that was visible above the tub water, "I felt them last time--- they looked damn good and felt unbelievably sexy".

Magnus grinned, pleased, "Oh, so you noticed", his whole existence happy.

"I notice everything about you", Alec mouthed a kiss then chuckled - a tired distant laugh that told Magnus his Alexander was dead tired. So Magnus relaxed back into the tub, he and Alec facing each other and once more, the silence fell comfortably between them. And the night would've continued just so if it weren't for the low snores that suddenly came from Alec's side of the tub.

Magnus laughed to himself, crouching over to check if Alec had in truth fallen asleep.

Yep.

Alec was off in wonderland snoring.

So Magnus exited the bathtub and dried himself as best and as fast as he could, before he very carefully lifted the sleeping Alec and carried him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed.

Alec _hmmm-ed_ as Magnus dried and dressed him into a pair of pyjamas. His wet hair being towel dried - boyfriend duties Magnus was happy to carry out.

Magnus felt proud of himself and proud of Alec. He felt proud of them - proud of the way their relationship has been steadily progressing.

To think that;

Not too long ago, Alec was this uptight-always-careful and stubborn-playing hard to get shadowhunter with the weight of the world heavy on his shoulders - a pretty boy who Magnus just so happened to have fallen in love with - yep - just like that - no choice given, no option - just one look and he found himself in a love that constantly worried him with its newness and pop-up obstacles and growing complexities that nearly ruined them into an impossibility but now, that very same Alec, his Alexander had seemingly grown to let his guard down whenever around Magnus -  and was allowing Magnus to spoil him and take care of him and completely and properly love him.

and that's just beautiful.

Soft. Romantic. and Beautiful.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
